Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt
Overview The NSAG are an off-spring of evolution from the Alkan when the Estin-Alkan war was happening. They stayed behind in Andromeda and became a neutral force intent on documenting all happenings of the galaxy. They are spread out across the galaxy sparsely with archive colonies which research all events of the Galaxy. Nuuskan (singular) Nuuska (Plural) Species The Nuuska have a lifespan of around 160 years. They mature at around 35 and start declining in fitness at around 135. The record lifespan was 199, and one day until the next birthday at 200. They weigh around 245 lb's and are not very strong. The Nuuska are very similar in appearance to the old Alkan. They are two meter tall bird-like creature with four limbs -two legs, two wings. They are rather skinny and slender, with their legs making up 2/3 of their height. Their wingspan is about 5 meters, making their arms reach fairly large. The wings are now more vestigial, although they can train their wings back into use for flight, but they are mainly used for balance. At the end of their wings are six, long, bony fingers. Each with 4 joints in for manipulating tools and holding objects. This is from complex machinery and mutations that made their way through evolution. Their head is connected by a 50 cm neck which often slouches to give a better focus. On their hed they have four big round "orb-like" eyes thanks to the original Alkan environment which had little sunlight. These orb eyes are completely black, but recent adaptations to brighter environments have made some eyes look misty or cloudy inside. This is in fact a gas that started being produced to filter bright light through the eye. The Nuuskan beak is 70 cm long with sharp serrated teeth to tear apart meat when they had a more carnivorous diet. This beak has four slits for nostrils, although even with this the Nuuskan sense of smell is rather poor. This de-evolved because of the confusion and extremity of Estin torture, so the sense of smell adapted to be near null. The Nuuska have no vocal cords, a setback from the Alkan. However, instead of bio-luminesence which could give large signals to predators the Nuuska developed a hard carapace on part of their back which had four finger appendages which would tap and scratch, making a complicated form of morse code for their language. The Alkan originally had no hearing, but this proved as a huge setback and they modified the ear of the Uulish (which is found all over Andromeda) and implanted in the shoulders of Nuuskan test subjects. This proved to work greatly and was modified into the DNA of the Nuuska. The ear is not visible, as the ear is made of several small holes in the skin around the shoulder. Almost all of their skin is now hardened into scales apart from their wings and a patch around their long neck. This is because of the new harmful light after adapting to other planets. Another strange adaption is that Nuuskan females can produce up to eight children at one time from separate fathers. This is because of the promiscuous behaviour their culture had led to. Although only eight children can be conceited at once, there is an unlimited amount of children a female may have. The organs for doing so are spread around the torso so that one injury may not affect all of the offspring. During their pregnancy, the full development takes place inside of the mother, yet the Nuuska are still born from eggs as this protects the child even more and lets the mother ensure their safe development until birth. After they have been born they are taken to a schooling colony and have no social bonds with family after birth. This allows the Nuuska to not take time developing a child, and still grow the population significantly if done correctly, however from the amount of deaths, the population has been estimated to average at around 2.2trillion on the galactic scale. History Since they are divergents of the Alkan their own history truly starts at the end of the Estin-Alkan Inter Galactic War. After the end of the War the Stone Ring's were blown apart, with the Alkan left on the MWG side, and the Nuuskan forces on the other, in the AG. (Along with some other very unlucky allies). Many of the Nuuska were hunted down by the Estin, only about 100 escaped, they later went on to form a freedom colony for rescuing the rest. After many centuries of experimentation and torture the Maj gene (which can give off electrical charges) was removed from the Nuuska by the Estin and they were disgaurded as most were insane or suffering too much. After the Nuuska eventually came back around to civilisation building many ages had past, although they had kept records so that they wouldnot be forgotten. Many Nuuska became obsessed with the rcord keeping and eventually the whole of society was brought up as library loving history keeping creatures. The Nuuska eventually expanded the galaxy sparsely again, the Estin not wanting to suffer a war again of the same scale treated them as unconnected to the Alkan, as they had their own problems to deal with. The Nuuska to this day are now only documenting things, with deals and alliances they get all other resources from elsewhere in return for keeping their history and allowing access to certain areas of the archive colonies. Culture This section defines the culture and lives of the Nuuska population. Class system The class system for the NSAG does not really refer to the form of ranks or hierarchy, but instead to just what jobs people actually do. This class system is not determined by anything specific such as family or gender which you may find in the caste systems. Lusus Servalor Piluean Treunt Alkana Relationships The Nuuska as a species are physically and socially promiscuous. This means that they don't form strong bonds with particular individuals for social or sexual conventions. This has lead to the Nuuska not caring at all for other people. The concept of having a friend is extremely alien to them, so much so that they study it whenever they get the chance. This has led to some very awkward first impressions when the Nuuska seem to separate out and when one gets injured no-one helps them. This trait evolved from the very sparse populations and the long periods of isolation which can occur during their lives. To solve population growth they mate whenever they get the chance to, without any social affects either. As a note: Nuuskan pregnancies last up to 7 Terran months. However Nuuskan females can repetitively get pregnant during this and can have up to 8 babies from different males at one time. Ideals Religions Language Their language is communicated by a series of tapping and scratching's across a carapace piece on their back. It is unknown what these actually mean and in what series, but the Nuuska are more than happy to program their communications into a translator. When translated it is sometimes hard to make sense, as literal translations come across. So when they might mean "I will go now" the translator would say "Go will now I" or other jumbled sentences. Many have said when listening to their actual language that it resembles what some call "Morse Code", which i a series of dots and dashes which make up letters. Unfortunately this is made more complicated as nearly every Nuuska have different dialects and change the noises slightly. Naming The names of the Nuuskan people are often based on their location. Their first name corresponds to which colony type they live on and where abouts they are on the colony (see below for examples). Their second name comes from what they are nicknamed during their life. In school they are tasked to devise their own name, which sometimes change into others and such. The last name is their personal name, only for them. If it is found that somebody shares the same name then the last name becomes double barreled, or even triple barreled if the occasion arises. *Archive Colony = Linas (Line-ess) *Mating Colony = Nest (Ne-sta) *Outpost Colony = Oxhall (Ox-hal) *Embassies = Sefra (Se-ph-ra) *Schooling Colony = Khollet (Ko-Lit) Many other names can be joined onto these for their secondary location. A full example of a name would be: Linas-foras Gekel (Archives-City of Foras-Personal name) Entertainment There is little of what other civilisations call entertainment within Nuuskan society. Much of anything that makes the Nuuskan population happy is when they get to meet other civilisations and record their history. Statues are even erected of anyone who discovers a new planet. (This has in fact led to a statue of somebody on every street corner) So, in general, the most exciting thing for the Nuuska to do is search the stars, leading many to have astronomy as a hobby. Government Technology Nuuskan technology is fairly advanced, afterall being alive for 3.8 billion years and descended from a galactic spanning superpower of the Milky Way. General list *Heavily advanced databanks *Supercomputers *Granted access to the Estin wormhole network *Universal translators *Dyson swarms *Cryostasis *Advanced communications using tachyons and minor wormholes *Robotics on the scale of fast decision making, but no emotion *Minor teleportation, used for small books or art *Stealth suits for sneaking around other cultures *Galla-strength rope (while this may sound un-advanced it is actually a peak of technology) (More to be listed) Anathema Safe Zones Anathema Safe Zones are servers that emit a signal that disrupts Anathema sensors. To the Anathema, these Safe Zones appear as nothingness because the sensors bends around the area. They were originally used to study the Anathema from a safe distance. Since the discovery of the Safe Zones, the servers have been reverse engineered, although no field larger than 5,000 kilometers has been created. Military It should be noted that while 3.8 billion years ago upon formation the Nuuska had a vast military for freedom fighting purposes and rescue missions, there is no fomration of military left in the Nuuskan Republic. They have no need for a military as there are no wars to be fought. They also align themselves very carefully with other species as they want nothing to do with any enemies. Colony system The NSAG can be divided into three classes of colony. Not of power, but of colony. Archive Colonies These colonies are used for storage of all of the documents around a particular area. They are the workplaces of many Nuuska and hold many secrets that other species would like to get hold of. These colonies are usually vast catacombs with a scroll or computer on each shelf space of which there are around 4 trillion in each colony. These colonies also have teaching, sleeping, eating and hobby facilities on the surface while the rest lies deep underground. Mating colonies These are the colonies which become highly populated during the festival which happens every ten years. Albiet the name of "Mating colonies" they also have facilities such as hospitals, schooling, advanced learning, religion and funeral care. These colonies are usually the most respectful as without them the Nuuska would have died off many centuries ago. Outpost Colonies Outpost colonies are commonly referred to as the explorers. They are the ones that maintain the wormhole network and deal with other species, trade and exploration. Many people take holidays to here so that they can search for new planets, which also greatly helps out for starmaps as everyone enjoys doing this. Embassies While technically not a real colony it is worth mentioning these. These are built within other territories to maintain relations and trade aswell as collect information about other societies. Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:NSAG Category:Governments with no apparent legislative houses